In related arts, a non-contact type communication system, for example, a non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) card system includes an IC card and a wireless communication device which reads information from the IC card, in which near-field data communication (for example, within 30 cm) can be performed.
In the IC card system, as described in JP-A-2008-35104 (Patent Document 1), when the IC card comes close to the wireless communication device, power is supplied to the IC card by the electromagnetic induction system using electromagnetic waves generated by the wireless communication device. The IC card and the wireless communication device have antenna coils respectively, and these antenna coils come close to each other, thereby performing data communication in an electromagnetically coupled state. For example, the wireless communication device modulates a carrier signal having a given frequency based on a read command with respect to the IC card and generates electromagnetic waves by voltage being applied to the antenna coil in accordance with the modulated carrier signal. At this time, the IC card can obtain the read command from the current change generated at the antenna coil due to the electromagnetic waves. The IC card also reads data corresponding to the read command from a storage unit and changes resistance or capacitance to be a load based on the data to thereby change a demagnetizing field generated from the antenna coil. At this time, the wireless communication device detects the change of a voltage value generated in the antenna coil due to the demagnetizing field, thereby obtaining data transmitted from the IC card.
In the communication system using the electromagnetic induction system, the frequency of the carrier signal is 13.56 MHz and communication speed is 106 Kbps or 212 Kbps. Accordingly, when contents having a large amount of data such as images are transmitted, it is difficult to transmit contents in real time.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a wireless communication device and a wireless communication system capable of performing data communication using the electromagnetic induction system as well as data communication at higher speed than the former data communication.